


Vernalisation

by Wishopenastar



Series: Drabbles (Victuuri) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blooming, Fluff, Hanahaki AU, M/M, Yuuri eats flowers, reverse hanahaki, unmitigated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishopenastar/pseuds/Wishopenastar
Summary: Vernalisation: cold treatment of winter plants to induce flowering.Whenever Yuuri Katsuki sees Viktor Nikiforov his bodyblooms. The fact that he has to eat the flowers to make it stop doesn't help.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Drabbles (Victuuri) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669006
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Vernalisation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raedear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raedear/gifts).



> I'm gifting this to Rae @zuzuhi because she's awesome, does good work and I thought she'd like this.  
> Thank you Sean for the prompt.

Yuuri knew about the disease from when he was twelve. He saw Viktor Nikiforov on screen one day and the tiny flowers sprouted from his naval.Yuuri knew about the disease from when he was twelve. He saw Viktor Nikiforov on screen one day and the tiny flowers sprouted from his naval.  
The doctor told him to eat them and not to look at the person on the screen in public if he could avoid it. The person was meant to be important in Yuuri's life. It mostly meant that the person would be a lover but sometimes it was a friend, a mentor or even a sibling. His disease would regress as his relationship with the other progressed.  
Ikaha was a real sickness, flowers sprouted on the body of a patient pair when they saw their partner and they didn't stop till they were eaten. Yuuri became an expert in eating flowers, they never tasted bad but sometimes they were oversweet and the taste lingered in his mouth.  
As a child he defended his unwillingness to stay away from Viktor because he was a legend and too pretty to miss. His parents put their feet down on him putting up Viktor posters in his bedroom and so he had a small shrine-like room dedicated to Viktor Nikiforov.   
As Yuuri grew older the flowers became a ritual, he cooked them sometimes when he saw Viktor win competitions. Marigolds were his favourite to eat directly though he loved cooking roses.

When Yuuri saw Viktor live for the first time it was in the GPF, he kept out of Viktor’s sight in case his presence caused Viktor any problems.  
Yuuri thought of Viktor as he skated, taking comfort in the tiny carnation blooms behind his ears and the petal stuck to the roof of his mouth.   
He placed fourth after the short programs, it wasn't what he had wanted and for a brief moment things spiralled down for him in the hotel but Pichit called and then Mari did, talking to them felt like breathing again or the relief that came after he ate the flowers.  
The free skate was terrifying even with the smell of lilacs comforting him and he touched down on his sole quad. But Yuuri trudged on, he was always better at presentation and he presented the years he had spent longing as he skated.   
Longing for something more, always more, longing for the success and ease that came with being sure of your position, longing for love and for the sight of Viktor. He put the feeling that overcame him when he opened his drawers to see the posters he had brought tucked away after an especially hard day.  
It all came out in a heady tush at the end of his skate with the audience on its feet and flowers blooming all over him on the ice as he looked towards where his fingers were pointing.   
-  
Viktor Nikiforov for the first time in his life was blooming without having to break himself and his body for it.


End file.
